Finding Faith
by MILEYlovesEMMETTandALICE
Summary: what happens when Bella and Edwrad find a young girl one night hunting? read and find out, it's better thna it sounds... I hope.
1. Chapter 1

My other new story. I thought this up quite a while ago. I kinda like it. I'm not really sure though so you tell me if you want me to continue it. if I only get like five comments I probably won't continue it because obviously not too many people enjoyed it. so don't leave it to someone else to comment do it yourself. By the way Bella's been a vampire for a while now and they live in Kentucky and Bella's power is manipulation so she can make them not sparkle.

EPOV

"Bella are you ready yet? I'm seriously dying of thirst!" I grinned at my own pun.

"calm down prissy pants. It's not my fault you haven't hunted in two weeks."

I rolled my eyes as we walked out the door. We headed off into the woods around our house. We owned about three hundred acres of land for our hunting pleasure. Our house was almost exactly like our house in Forks except this one has more rooms.

We ran though the woods and it began to storm. The storm made our hunt even better because all the animals were freaking out and so it was more challenging. I could feel the wind whipping against my face as I began running. Bella had long taken off. I ran for a few miles and finally ran into a heard of deer.

I took down the whole heard within fifteen minuets. my eyes were a light butterscotch again. I hadn't heard or seen Bella for quite a while. I wandered aimlessly through the now dense forest. The rain had quieted and was now a light drizzle. After a few minuets later I heard Bella scream. I ran in the direction I heard her scream come from. I found Bella kneeling over something on the ground. As I got closer I could start to make out the slender form of a young girl.

When I reached Bella she looked up at me.

"oh my gosh Edward what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know, I mean, what can we do?"

"take her to Carlisle, I can hardly hear her heart beat and she's deathly cold."

"okay."

I scooped up the young girl who appeared to only be about thirteen or fourteen. We ran back to the house and when we got there Alice was waiting on the front porch.

"hurry Edward I don't know how much longer she has left…"

"what is Carlisle going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I don't think he's going to change her."

I nodded my head and ran into the house. Bella was on my heels obviously very worried about the girl. Carlisle already had the door open and we walked right in.

"lay her on the couch." He gestured to the couch a few feet away. I did as he told me and the he went to work examining her.

"where did you find her?"

"I found her lying in the woods." Bella said her voice slightly shaking.

"was she conscious?"

"n-n-no I don't think so." Bella looked horrid so I wrapped my arms around her slender form that was now shaking slightly. I kissed her temple and she seemed to relax slightly but was still shaking. Carlisle examined her a few more minuets then he turned to us.

"she has Hypothermia and will probably be sick for at least a week. If you'd like, Bella, you can look after her or I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind if you don't want to."

"No, I want to do it."

"alright then. I'll hand her over to you now, just make sure you keep her warm."

"will do." Bella walked slowly towards the girl and gently stroked her cheek and mumbled, "she's beautiful."

Carlisle leaned to me on his way out the door, "Bella really likes this girl, I really do hope she will be okay."

"what do you mean? I thought she would be better in a week?"

"yes, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"god I hope she's okay, Bella would be devastated, I've never seen Bella so worried about someone other than our family."

"me either, you know what to do though." I nodded as he left. I looked back at Bella she was still stroking the girls face.

I slowly walked over and walked up behind her. The girl looked pale and sick.

"we'd better get her changed and under a few blankets."

"yes, get Alice, they look like they're the same size." Alice appeared holding a pair of silk pajamas. I left the room and Bella and Alice got her changed then put her in the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I know someone noticed I didn't post a disclaimer but I never do because I have one on my profile thingy.

EPOV

The girl finally regained consciousness the next morning around ten; we were all, with the exception of Bella, in the living room doing our own things. Carlisle was doing something from work, Esme was cleaning something, Emmett was kissing Rose, Jasper was reading, Alice was listening to her Ipod and I was playing my piano. "She's awake!" rang through the house and we were all up into the room in a second. Bella was hovering over the girl who was beginning to wake. The girl sat up, eyes blinking, and seeming to looking at her surroundings.

"w-w-w-here am I?" We all stared.

No one moved a muscle; in fact, I don't even think anyone was breathing. The girl had long blonde hair, was about the size of Alice and had huge, deep blue eyes. She was the illustration of all human beauty. Other than Bella she had to have been the most beautiful human I had ever set my eyes upon. She seemed to have had the same effect on the rest of the family as well. She waved her hand in front of Bella.

"Umm… is every one a mute or am I not really here?"

Emmett came to life then. "I damn sure ain't no mute!" he bellowed and laughed.

"Well then someone open your yappers and tell me where I am!" She looked at Emmett questionably.

"What are you look'n at?" Emmett sounded cocky, and this girl didn't seem like the type of kid you wanted to get cocky with.

"I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet." Emmett smiled his big toothy grin.

"I like this girl, she's got spunky." He walked towards her, picking up Bella by the shoulders and setting her off to the side. "Well since my family seems to have gone stupid you're at our house."

"No shit Dick Tracy."

"Oh, that was good." The girl smiled a huge grin.

"Thank you; I learned that from one of my friends… I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"I mean I can't remember now lay off!" she seemed upset by his last comment so he stopped. Carlisle stepped in also picking up the sudden mood change.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. Why don't we let…." He trailed off not knowing the girls name yet.

"Oh I'm Faith!"

"Well then, Faith, we'll leave you with Bella to talk about a few things and let you rest. We'll see you in a bit." Every one filed out of the room leaving me and Bella and Faith. I soon filed out after them leaving Faith and Bella to talk.

BPOV

As soon as everyone left I turned to Faith. She seemed timid now, not the same tough girl she was a minuet ago with Emmett. She twittled with her thumbs looking down.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"I'm Faith, it's nice to meet you." She looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Well first let me explain why you're here. I was in the woods with Edward, he was the tall one with the bronze messy hair, and I saw you lying on the ground. It was storming and you looked terrible. Edward carried you here and we had Carlisle, our dad of sorts who happens to be a doctor, looked at you and said you were sick but you should be all good in about a week."

Faith nodded every so often as I explained what had happened. When I finished she looked at me.

"Why were you in the woods during a storm?"

Oh no, what am I supposed to say? Should I just tell her the truth? She'll find out eventually.

"Well... I guess the only way to tell you would be to tell you the truth. We, my family and I, are vampires."

"Say what?"

"We're vampires."

"No you're druggies. You're obviously on crack."

"No really I'm serious, watch." I walked over to the bathroom door and ripped it right off the hinges with one hand. The next second Edward burst into the room.

"What the hell was that?"

"You're girlfriend ripped a door off the hinges with one hand to prove that you guys are vampires." Edwards face became confused then even more confused.

"Bella dearest, why did you have to break the _brand new _door that took for like ever, well forever to us, to install?"

"It was either that or the window."

"Good choice." He smiled. "So now she knows our secret, but does she actually believe it all?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I had a friend who was in town once walking around at about three AM and she saw a guy 'drinking' some girl's blood. Of course my friend was EMO so she didn't really think much of it. I guess you're just proof."

"Well now I'd like to know why you were in the woods." Edward asked moving to sit on the other side of Faith on the bed.

"Well I guess since you told me the truth, I'll tell you my truth. My parents died before I was old enough to know anything, my aunt took care of me until I was about eight. I wasn't too devastated but I didn't know what to do so I ran to the only place I'd ever known as a home. I ran to one of the race tracks. I'd always loved the horses. My aunt was dating a jockey so we were there a lot. I fell in love with the horses and the owner really liked me. He left me stay there as long as I wanted to. Well I had made friends with one of the other girls who came out a lot. We were the best of friends. She ended up dieing one day when one of the Thoroughbreds got loose before it was going to be euthanized and it reared up and landed on her. She died that night and her parents moved away. I got tired of being there; it held too many bad memories. The only reason I had considered staying was one of the horses who never did well so they let me 'have' him. I took care of him. The owner said he would keep the horse as long as I wanted him to; the Owner was like an uncle to me. Now that I'm gone they're getting rid of Blaze. I don't want them to though; I do anything to save him." Her eyes filled with tears and I knew she would start crying soon. "I ran away last night. I ended up tripping and falling in the woods, I didn't want to get up. I wanted to just lay there and die."

Her story would have made me cry if I could. "Well do you have somewhere you can go after you get better?"

She looked down and twittled with her thumbs again. "No, not really, I'm not going back."

"Well then I guess there's only one thing for you to do."

"what's that?"

"Live here with us. I'm not letting you out of this house until I see that you are going to a good home."

"Really I don't want to intrude on your home."

"It's your home now too."

"Wow, home. I've never had a real home before." Her eyes sparkled as she began looking around the room and out the window wall. (A/N this house has a glass wall like the other one.)

"Are you sure?"

"We're positive." Edward spoke up and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Well apparently you peoples like my story so here ya go! Happy reading!

FPOV

I looked around the room I was in. It was very large with a balcony on one side and a glass wall. Looking out the window I could see a large green field. It reminded me of the pastures at the track almost drawing tears to my eyes. the rest of the room was gorgeous. there was a large flat screen TV and a black leather couch. I could see the entrance to the extremely large bathroom from the bed. The bed was huge. It had a black and cream comforter and pillows to match. The whole color theme of the room was obviously black and cream. The room over all had a luxurious and elegant feel to it.

I wasn't terribly rattled by the whole I'll-be-living-with-a-bunch-of-vampires thing. I had a feeling they were nice people. Edward and Bella watched me as I looked around the room.

"So now that I've seen all of this room, may I see the rest of the house?"

"Yes you may." Bella got up and I attempted to follow her. when I tried standing up I felt weak. My legs were like mush and I was dizzy. I fell back onto the bed and almost cried. Edward must have sent he look on my face because his eyes softened.

"Faith it's okay, you're just weak from being so sick last night. you'll be back to normal in no time."

I still really wanted to see the rest of the house. I stared at my thumbs until I heard something.

"Never fear!" the door burst open to reveal Emmett and Jasper. "Emmett is here! My dearest Faith, because you can't walk I shall be your legs!" He ran over and scooped me up. I started to giggle and Jasper doubled over laughing in the door way. Edward had a worried look on his face now.

"Be careful with her! don't drop her!" Alice appeared next to Jasper in the door way.

"Don't worry Eddie, She'll be fine. Chillax." Everything stopped. No one moved, no one breathed, they all just stared at Alice.

"what? Ya'll ain't never heard Chillax before?" I said and they all looked at me like they had her. after a moment they burst out laughing. Emmett started tossing me up and down lightly and then catching me. He started throwing me to Jasper and then Jasper would throw me back. Emmett threw me to Alice and then they had a triangle.

"Hey I thought I was going to see the rest of the house?"

"Let's go!" Alice squealed and we all filed out of the bedroom. We walked down three flights of stairs to the black and white living room. They had three living rooms, a giant kitchen, a game room, a movie theater, a huge pool, a garage full of cars, thirteen bedrooms, a recording studio, three extra bathrooms, and a bunch of other stuff. I couldn't even remember everything. Their house looked like something off and episode of cribs. Walking through, well being carried through, the house brought the song 'Rockstar' to mind. I couldn't wait until I'd be able to walk around by myself. When we were done Emmett brought me back to my room and set me on the bed. He pulled a chair over next to my bed and sat down.

"So squirt, by the way that's your new name, I think we should totally go and re-do your room with out supervision."

"Heck yes!"

"Right on, when you're well again we'll do that. they're going to be making us all go to high school again, well it'll be your first time and our hundredth."

"They're making us go to school?! Ugh! I'm just so excited." I said and pouted slightly.

"Aww, it won't be that bad."

"I hope not."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long, I had writer's block on like all my stories.

General information:

The summer has almost past and faith has gotten better. She's best friends with Emmett and everyone else too. Bella and Edward are like her parents. She was depressed for a while though because she missed being at the track and she missed her best friend. That's all you need to know for now.

FPOV

Since mom and dad took legal guardianship over me people know that I'm their kid. I still haven't gone back to the track. Too scared. I fear what I might find. I had just finished running around the yard with Emmett when my mom came out.

"Hey Fae, why don't you go get the mail?"

"Alright mom!" I hopped on the four-wheeler that Emmett bought me and headed full speed down the long drive way. The drive way was lined with white fences and trees that were part of the large, lush green fields. I stopped when I got top the mail box and grabbed all the stuff.

Two more horse magazines, bills, more magazines, advertisements, letter. Wait, letter? It's to me! I sped back up the drive way and handed Emmett the mail and tore open the letter. It read…..

"Dear Faith,

I am truly sorry to be the one having to tell you this but Blaze has died. There was a tragic incident and he passed away. I know it's been three months since you've been out to the tracks but I thought you would still have him in mind. I also wanted you to know that way if you decide to visit you won't be surprised.

We miss you,

Uncle Tom."

My hands shook and the letter fell. I can't believe he's gone! No, it just doesn't make sense. It's all my fault! I wasn't there to take care of him! I started to sob and then blacked out.

EPOV

She's been out a while now. We're all getting worried. Bella hasn't left her side. She's all ready under weight and Alice says she might get depressed. She is on the couch now but I think its best we put her in her room.

"Emmett can you carry her up to her room, please? I'm going to get her some food incase she wakes up."

"Sure."

EMPOV

I walked over and scooped her up. I hated to have to hold her. She felt so deathly tiny, smaller than Alice. She was only about five foot but she only weighed about 80 pounds right now. It's horrible. I was hoping she would get better but I guess it's taking time. I'm really trying to build her strength. But she can only take so much at a time. I'm even more careful with her than I was with Bella. I would see her running around in the yard and she would look so happy, but so small. But lately she's been eating more than I thought a human could. Esme is happy to buy food though. And some times she brings us all with her and it gets interesting.

I know I'm probably a horrible person for doing it but, I found her diary once and I read some of it and it was all about how much she had wanted a horse. I almost went out and bought her one but I didn't know which kind to get. Her birthday is coming up so I figured I would let her pick one, or two or maybe a few more out and buy them for her. Me and Edward could build her a barn that was better than any race tracks. I even talked to Carlisle about it and he said if she was interested he would even invest in racing horses. he told us that he had been in with some race track vampires a long time ago who are still around.

That's it! That's what I'll do! To help her get better we'll let her start her own horse stable and everything; that is, if she wants to. I laid her down and pulled up a chair and sat down. a few minuets past and Edward came in and shot up out of my chair. I told him about my plan and he was hesitant at first but liked the idea after a few minuets. This was going to be great!


	5. quick little favour

Alrighty everyone

Alrighty everyone. I have a poll on my profile as of now and I would like everyone who wants to see this story or any of my other stories to vote. I will probably only continue the top two or three votes. I would really appreciate it if you voted. Even if you don't review or what ever at least vote to keep the stories going. Also I have two ideas for new stories so read the summaries on my profile then vote. Please and thank you.

Always appreciating your support,

Morgan

OKAY NOW ITS ON MY PROFILE SO GET TO IT MT FRIENDS!!


End file.
